zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Storm Sworder
The Storm Sworder is a Pteranodon-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Storm Sworder is a Pteranodon-type Zoid created by the Helic Republic to replace the Pteras. One of the first Zoids to be built around the newly-developed Organoid System, the Storm Sworder was developed as a counter to the new Guylos Zoids like the Genosaurer. As a result, the Storm Sworder is both incredibly fast and agile; in the air, the Zoid's agility is only matched by the Raynos and Storch. The Storm Sworder's weaponry is primarily melee focused, despite its role as an air superiority Zoid. Its primary weapons are a trio of energised blades that are capable of cutting through most types of Zoid armour. While these are impressive, its stock ranged weapons are mediocre. Media appearances Anime Chaotic Century The Storm Sworder appears in the final episodes of Zoids: Chaotic Century. A pair of Storm Sworders are piloted by Rosso and Viola, former members of the Deserto Alcavaleno gang, under the pseudonyms of 'Baron of Wings' and 'Sword of Storms' respectively. The pair use their Storm Sworders to save Prince Rudolph on several occasions. They are also used to help defeat the Deathsaurer by shooting spikes into its fans, which prevented it from using its Charged Particle Cannon for a short time. Guardian Force In Zoids: Guardian Force, Rosso and Viola, along with their Storm Sworders, become Rudolph's personal guards. Several other Storm Sworders appear during the series including the specially equipped ones used by Irvine and Thomas to take down Hiltz's Hammer Kaiser. The Storm Sworder Stealth Type (also known as the Triple S) is designed as a combined project of the Empire and Republic during the timeframe of the series, combining the Republican design with Imperial stealth technology. Although the two prototypes are destroyed after they were stolen, the project was a success. Several Triple S Zoids were assigned to the Republic's Ultrasaurus mobile fortress. New Century Zero The Storm Sworder also appears in Zoids: New Century Zero, as a replacement for Pierce's Zabat. It was also shown as the Zoid of the first team the Tigers team beat on their 14-win winning streak where they teamed up with Doctor Layon. Fuzors Storm Sworders can be found in Zoids: Fuzors, in numerous small roles. One is used by the Zoid Hunters hired by Burton to destroy Fire Phoenix in the early episodes. A group of Storm Sworder Jets were used by the Terror Blades, a terrorist group, to take control of the Mayor of Blue City's Whale King in episode 17. While effective against the Peace Keeper Bureau, the Zoids were defeated by R.D.'s Liger Zero Falcon. Manga Chaotic Century Three Storm Sworders appear in the Chaotic Century manga. The first is piloted by Melissa Su, a child prodigy tracking down an escaped prototype Hammerhead. Due to the nature of the escaped Zoid, Feng Jian is capable of underwater combat. The second, known as Yunjian (Cloud Blade), is larger than the standard Storm Sworder and acts as a transport Zoid. It is used to transport Irvine and the damaged Tornado to Melissa Su's research lab in the Republic. The third is known as the Storm Sworder Stealth Special or S4, and is piloted by Rob Hermann. Models New Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint; however some details are pre-painted. The Storm Sworder model comes on four frames along with a battery powered motor, a separate battery pack, twelve rubber caps, a clear canopy and a small grey pilot. The Storm Sworder is moulded in light grey, with some dark grey components. The cockpit 'eyes' are translucent orange, and there are painted details on the frame. The Storm Sworder is relatively easy to build, a lot simpler then many other Zoids of similar size. The Zoid comes with both wing claws and beam cannon parts, but cannot use both. They can, however, be swapped after the model is complete. The Zoid uses two "AAA" Batteries for power; once turned on the Zoid walks forwards and flaps its wings. The Zoid's canopy and blades can be manually positioned; the legs can also be raised to put the Zoid in a "flying" position, but the Zoid cannot walk while in this mode. The Storm Sworder was the fifth all-new Zoid created for the New Japanese Release. The model was initially designed as an Imperial Zoid, but was changed to a Republic one at a very late stage in the design process. As a result, the Storm Sworder is the only Republic Zoid with a battery 'backpack' (excluding the Gairyuki, which was based on the Empire's Berserk Fuhrer). No upgrade kits were ever produced for the Storm Sworder, and the Zoid lacks the small pegs used to attach extra weapons. The Storm Sworder was first released in 2000, with production continuing until 2004. New English Release The Storm Sworder was released by TOMY in England, as part of the NER. This version was identical to the NJR version, save for the packaging. New American Release The Storm Sworder was intended to be released as a part of the NAR in 2004. However, the line was cancelled before the Zoid was released. There appear to be no changes planned for the model. Storm Sworder Jet The Storm Sworder Jet is a Toy's Dream Project special edition model. The Zoid is remoulded in black and light purple, and is given translucent red eyes, but retains the same label sheets. The Zoid's statistics had also been altered, with a maximum speed of Mach 3.4 given. The Zoid was initially named "Jet Storm" but later on had its name changed to "Storm Sworder Jet". Category:Zoids